


A Moment to Realize

by Loriella



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Coming Untouched, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Subspace, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loriella/pseuds/Loriella
Summary: "I could smell you, you know," Geralt says casually, like those words didn't just cause Jaskier's heart to start beating against his ribcage at a rapid pace."I just took a bath yesterday, I smell good. What are you taking about," Jaskier laughs nervously.Geralt hums again, agreeing."That you do. You do smell good. Not of any of those scented oils you like to use, though," Geralt looks at Jaskier again. "You know what I'm taking about. You're not stupid."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 598





	A Moment to Realize

It's not often that Jaskier gets to sleep in a bed or stay in a proper room for the night. Most times, when they're on the road, Geralt and Jaskier sleep by the fire on the forest floor, and it's as comfortable as you can imagine. And even though Jaskier's learned to come to terms with it, his muscles still ache in the morning, so he doesn't have any other choice but to complain about the stiffness in his lower back until Geralt stops Roach and lets him rest for a while.

This time, however, Jaskier keeps his mouth shut, no matter how much he wants to whine about and mourn his dissipating youth. He keeps his mouth shut because they have to reach the village before it gets dark. He won't survive another day on the road. Also, some of the people living in the small fishing village right outside of Vizima aren't likely to survive another drowner attack, but Jaskier is pretty sure about his priorities.

He walks beside Roach, not stopping even for a second, even though his legs are screaming from exhaustion. He walks, humming to himself softly, going through the lyrics to his new ballad in his head to distract himself from the dull ache in his body. He walks until his foot trips over a stone, and he's falling forward, nearly scraping his chin on the rough ground.

"Shit," Jaskier hisses and hears Roach halt a second later. And just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse, a cloud of sand from her hooves somehow gets into his eyes. "Fuck!"

Geralt can't help a laugh that escapes his lips at Jaskier's choice of vocabulary. He wants to say something about dogs and fleas, but thinks better of it.

A few more whimpers and curses and Jaskier finally seems to be done with the dramatics. He puts his palms on the sand to push himself up, only to trip again and hiss at the sharp pain in his ankle.

"You have the grace of a baby deer, Jaskier," Geralt says with a sigh as he gets off the horse. He walks over to the bard and helps him stand up. "Get on Roach."

"But-"

"Get on," the Witcher gruffs and takes ahold of Roach's reins to steady her while Jaskier climbs into the saddle clumsily.

When he's finally seated and comfortable, Geralt hums softly and pulls on the reins to make Roach walk. He doesn't mention Jaskier's small smile which the bard tries to hide by rubbing his eyes.

It takes them two more hours to get there. Two peaceful hours of Jaskier riding on Roach, nearly lulled to sleep by the gentle clicking of her hooves. The sun is just starting to set as they stop infront of a tavern, bathing the small square in the middle of the village in a warm orange glow.

Geralt stops and waits for Jaskier to hop off as he pulls a few coins from the little bag tied to his belt.

"Get a room for youself," the Witcher gruffs and hands the coins to Jaskier. "There should be enough for a drink, too."

Jaskier blinks at the coins and looks up at Geralt again.

"What do you mean 'for myself'? Where are _you_ going?"

Geralt grunts and grabs the bard's wrist before putting the coins onto his open palm.

"I'll manage," he says and takes Roach's reins to lead her to the stable.

So Jaskier's left to stand there, on the doorstep of a very sketchy looking tavern, alone and confused.

He finally snaps out of it when a thunder of drunken laughter comes from inside, making him jump. Jaskier sighs, adjusts the strap of the lute on his shoulder and opens the door, wincing a little at the pitiful moan it lets out.

Surprisingly, he's not greeted with whistles or quirky remarks about his clothes. There's not a lot of people, either. And even though only a few of them look over, and most don't even acknowledge his presence, Jaskier can't say that he feels welcomed. Or comfortable.

Most of the patrons are clearly drunk and usually Jaskier would jump at the opportunity to perform and get a few extra coins out of them - if there's one thing he's learned in all of his years of travelling, it's that alcohol makes people generous - but it doesn't feel right this time. Not when Geralt's not there to watch over him and make sure none of the guests cross any lines.

So he just asks for a room and dinner to be brought upstairs. The bartender barks out a sharp sound that could be mistaken for a laugh. The man, all scars and stubble, looks so menacing that Jaskier can't suppress a full-body shiver.

"What do you think this is, a palace?" the bartender grits out and throws a key on the counter. "Get your own damn food."

"Yeah, I'll just- okay."

Jaskier grabs the key and goes up to his room, not even chancing to look around, lest he attract any unwanted attention from the guests.

\---

Jaskier can't sleep. He could've sworn he'd be out in a second as soon as he stepped into the room, but now he just- Can't stop thinking about what Geralt is doing at this very moment.

Of course Jaskier knows where Geralt is. He would know even if he hadn't seen the Witcher's eyes light up as soon as he saw a brothel on their way to the tavern. It's not like it's the first time Geralt ditched him for a brothel girl. This time, however, feels very different. Jaskier's- frustrated. In more ways than one.

The nagging feeling of unfairness is making him restless. He can't believe he was _this_ close to sleeping in a real bed for once, with an actual mattress and pillows on it, and now he can't close his eyes without imagining Geralt fuck some girl. It's frustrating.

Jaskier tosses and turns for a few more minutes in a desperate attempt to fall asleep. When sleep doesn't come, he lets out a final plaintive groan and sits up.

"Fuck you, Witcher," Jaskier mutters as he looks up at the small window above the bed only to see pitch darkness.

Jaskier gets up, even though his body is still tired and in desperate need of at least a few hours of sleep. He tries to ignore the dull ache in his ankle as he goes down the stairs and through the doors, though a quiet hiss still leaves his lips.

He just needs to clear his head a little. Then he'll forget all about Geralt and what - or who - he's doing, and be able to finally fall asleep.

The cold night air sobers Jaskier up a little and his plan seems to work perfectly well, until he finds himself stepping inside the brothel.

He's suddenly hit with a strong smell of roses, which makes his head spin for a second. Jaskier looks up to see the soft glow of candles sitting atop of the tables in the far corner of room, a few girls sitting behind them with men weaving their arms around their lithe shoulders and waists. An older-looking woman stands just to the side of them, keeping a watchful eye on them. When she hears the door close, her eyes flicker in Jaskier's direction and the way her brows furrow tells Jaskier that she didn't expect anyone to come in so late. She's quick to regain her composure, though. The woman's lips spread in a playful smile as she walks up to Jaskier, her hips swaying.

"Would you like to take a look at our girls?" she asks, her voice sultry and sweet.

Jaskier thinks for a second. Would he?

It would certainly be nice to have someone else warm his bed, even if it's for just one night. After all, if Geralt can spend his money on brothels, why wouldn't he-

Geralt.

Right.

Jaskier shakes his head and smiles politely.

"Oh, no, thank you. I'm just here to collect my friend."

Before the woman can even say anything, Jaskier's already going up the stairs. There's a certain confidence to his step, as if he spends all of his free time in brothels. As if he knows exactly where the Witcher is.

And maybe he does, because Jaskier makes a few turns and stops when he hears a familiar voice. Or more of a grunt, but Jaskier's used to that sound even more than to the Witcher's speaking voice. Which also says a lot about his communication skills.

Jaskier stops infront of a door and gasps a little when he realizes it's not closed all the way. And honestly, who in their right mind would leave the door open _in a brothel_?

Just as he peeks inside, another moan comes from behind the door. It's a woman's voice this time.

"Fuck, Witcher-" the woman moans again, and all Jaskier can see is the wide expanse of Geralt's muscular back and the way his whole body thrusts forward, making the woman gasp quietly.

Jaskier feels himself flush and somehow his whole body feels hotter suddenly, just at the sight of Geralt in the nude. He can't help the way his cock takes an interest when the Whitcher grunts again.

He tries to even out his breathing, but it soon proves to be no use. So he just- lets his hand wander to his groin, squeezing his cock through his pants and hissing quietly at the stimulation, albeit a very light one.

Maybe it would help him sleep better.

Jaskier looks around for a second and, after making sure there's no one there to witness his embarrassment, finally gets his hand under his high waisted pants (it's a bit of a struggle, but he's desperate enough to not let it ruin the mood) and wraps his palm around his cock.

He's already hard and panting when he starts slowly stroking himself.

It's then that Geralt's hips stutter for a second and Jaskier's hearts drops to his feet when his head turns towards the door slightly. He couldn't have noticed him, could he?

But then Geralt grunts and starts moving again, his thrusts fast and sharp, determined. Jaskier starts stroking faster, doing his best to keep his moans as quiet as possible.

Just when the bard feels the familiar pull in his stomach, a telltale sign of his impending orgasm, Geralt decides to change the position. Which, really? The Witcher starts to turn around to lie on his back and Jaskier feels like he's about to cry. He can't stay. If by some miracle Geralt hasn't noticed him already, he definitely will now. And- no. Jaskier can't let that happen. He'll never in his life be able to live it down.

It takes him a second to get his hand out of his pants and move away from the door, but it feels like an eternity. Seriously, he was almost there.

Jaskier groans miserably.

Back on the first floor, the woman from before greets him by the stairs. She makes a show of looking behind Jaskier to see a very obviously missing friend, then flicking her eyes to the even more obvious tightness in Jaskier's pants and then finally raising her eyebrows expectantly.

Jaskier flushes.

"Weren't you here to get your friend?"

"Uh- yeah. I forgot that he's- he's actually not here. So, um. I'll be on my way."

Jaskier sprints down the rest of the stairs, through the door and straight to his room in the tavern.

He actively tries not to replay the awkward conversation in his head over and over again, which- of course it doesn't work.

Jaskier flops down on the bed, letting out another miserable moan when he feels the sticky wetness in his pants. Great.

Jaskier's frustrated.

\---

Geralt comes through the door of the tavern early in the morning, all covered in dirt and who knows what else. Jaskier certainly doesn't and maybe it's for the better, he thinks briefly before returning to his breakfast.

After Geralt gets his promised reward in coin from one of the patrons, he comes up to Jaskier.

"Get your things. We're leaving," he gruffs.

Jaskier frowns at him.

"Where are we going? Surely there's time to finish breakfast?" the bard raises his head and looks Geralt over. "Also, I think you need a bath. Right now, preferably."

Geralt looks down on himself, his frown now matching Jaskier's, and raises his eyebrows slightly, as if it's the first time he noticed the monster's guts splattered over his armour.

Not forty minutes later, the bath is drawn in Jaskier's room. The Witcher is sitting in the hot water, his eyes closed and expression serene, while Jaskier rubs his shoulders with a piece of wet cloth.

Most of the dirt was on Geralt's face and hands, but it's long gone now. And even though Geralt's skin is clean and pink now, Jaskier doesn't even try to stand up to leave Geralt to finish his bath, because if he did, the Witcher would definitely notice the obvious tightness in Jaskier's pants.

The bard lets out a quiet frustrated sigh.

It's been a while since he had an opportunity to pleasure himself, properly, at least, so it's no wonder his cock takes an interest when a man he's been in love with for years sits right _there_ in all of his naked glory.

Jaskier desperately tries to think of a way to leave the situation undiscovered as he pretends to scrub the drowner's guts off Geralt's arms. He's sure his face is red, he can feel how hot his cheeks are, but even if Geralt were to see it, he would just say that the steam is making him sweat or something. If Geralt were to see his cock, however… Jaskier's not sure even he, quick witted as he is, could come up with an explanation for that.

So he just- stays close to the edge of the bath, even if Geralt's eyes are still closed. He won't risk it.

Jaskier does, however, risk a quick glance at Geralt's cock through the murky bath water and now he wishes he hadn't. Because now his own cock is throbbing in his pants and it fucking _hurts_. Jaskier closes his eyes for a second and lets himself take a calming breath.

He jumps a little when he opens his eyes again to discover Geralt looking at him, his stare intense and almost searching for something in the bard's expression.

Jaskier lets out an awkward laugh.

"Uh, hi?" he says and tries not to frown at how hoarse his voice sounds.

The corners of Geralt's mouth quirk up in a little smile. He hums and closes his eyes again, relaxing back against the edge of the tub.

"I could smell you, you know," Geralt says casually, like those words didn't just cause Jaskier's heart to start beating against his ribcage at a rapid pace.

_Surely he doesn't mean?.. No, shut up, Jaskier, you're being paranoid._

"I just took a bath yesterday, I smell good. What are you taking about," Jaskier laughs nervously.

Geralt hums again, agreeing.

"That you do. You do smell good. Not of any of those scented oils you like to use, though," Geralt looks at Jaskier again. "You know what I'm taking about. You're not stupid."

So he knows. Geralt knows that Jaskier was in the brothel yesterday, watching him fuck some girl. He could _smell_ him. Oh god, what did he smell of?

Even though Jaskier feels like his brain is frozen, his body is not. He goes to stand up and get the hell out of that room as soon as possible, but Geralt's quicker. Just as Jaskier stands up, the Witcher grabs his wrist and pulls him down. Jaskier doesn't have time to react or regain his balance, so he just falls down like he weighs nothing, landing into the water and right on Geralt's lap.

Jaskier doesn't have time to speak either, because the next moment, warm lips cover his own. He feels his word still for a second. Or two. Or as long as the kiss lasts.

It's so sudden, so hot, so everything he wanted it to be, that when Geralt finally pulls away with a soft smile on his face, Jaskier just kind of- sits there, on the Witcher's lap, half of his body submerged in water, and blinks at him stupidly. Somehow it feels like his brain is both blank and going through a million thoughts a second all at the same time.

It's only when Jaskier feels his soaked clothes cling to his body that he's able to function again. And function he does. The bard desperately tries to get out of the water, kicking his legs out, but the edge edge of the tub is too high for him to get out that way, so he just ends up squirming all over Geralt's lap until he hears the Witcher hiss quietly through his teeth and feels his hard cock under his ass.

"Um, Geralt-"

Whatever Jaskier was about to say turns into a little whine when he feels Geralt's lips on his own again. He puts his hand on the Witcher's shoulder to steady himself, pressing his fingers into his skin and making Geralt grunt.

When they pull away, all hot and panting softly, Geralt rests his forehead against Jaskier's for a moment.

"Just say a word and I'll stop," he says gently, his hands going to unbutton Jaskier's doublet.

Jaskier can't believe this is happening. He can't believe that after finding out about Jaskier pleasuring himself to the sight of him fucking some brothel woman, Geralt still wants Jaskier. Wants him back.

"Don't," the bard whispers, his eyes closed, almost as if he's afraid this will all disappear if he opens them. "Don't stop. Please."

Jaskier lets out an embarrassingly high yelp when the next second he's hoisted up into the air, Geralt's hands holding him firmly around the back of his knees and his back. Geralt steps out of the tub carefully and sets Jaskier back on his feet right by the bed.

"Get you doublet off," the Witcher says as he sits on the edge of the bed to unbutton Jaskier's trousers. The bard can't help but whine when Geralt slides the soaking wet piece of clothing down his legs, unsticking the fabric from his skin. When the Witcher looks up again, he sees Jaskier's bare chest, the doublet and a silk shirt laying next to his feet on the floor. He hums. "Good."

The pleased shudder that goes through Jaskier's body at that little word of praise doesn't go unnoticed.

Jaskier's cheeks turn pink when Geralt leans in and puts his mouth on his hip bone, just above his smallclothes, nipping at his skin gently.

"Geralt, what-" Jaskier lets out a breathy moan when the Witcher moves to mouth over his cock. Geralt's hot breath right _there_ makes his knees weak suddenly, and his legs are just about to start shaking when the Witcher quickly gets rid of the last item of clothing Jaskier had on. His cock, hard and already wet at the tip, stand out proudly from his body. Jaskier, however, has never felt more vulnerable in his life before. The way he's just standing there, naked and in direct sunlight coming in from the window, in front of Geralt with his broad shoulders, hard abs and muscular thighs, makes him feel a little insecure, to say the least. It's a feeling he doesn't experience very often, which only makes it more prominent.

Geralt leans back then to admire the sight of his bard, naked and open, before him. His eyes travel from Jaskier's chest, covered in hair, to his flat stomach and hipbones, where a few small red marks have already appeared, and then stop on his cock. Geralt feels his own erection throb as he imagines taking Jaskier in his mouth, making him fall apart with his tongue. He frowns slightly when Jaskier's fingers press into the meet of his thighs, almost as if he fights the urge to cover himself. Geralt looks up to see his bard looking away nervously, bottom lip caught between his teeth and cheeks red.

He takes Jaskier's hands and pulls him forward until he has a lapful of his favorite bard.

"Look at me, petal," he says quietly and smiles when Jaskier finally meets his eyes. "Gorgeous. You're gorgeous, Jaskier. Can't believe I haven't done this sooner."

Jaskier's face lights up in a relieved smile, tiny lines appearing around his eyes, which Geralt absolutely _adores_. Even if the bard doesn't.

It takes Jaskier a second to register the pet name.

_Petal._

He likes it. It makes him feel delicate. Cared for.

Jaskier's dreamy smile disappears suddenly, turning into a shocked little "o" when Geralt wraps his palm around his cock, stroking it slowly. When he looks down to see his length disappear almost completely in the Witcher's hand, he lets out a groan, as a few drops of precum appear on the head of his cock, which Geralt is quick to wipe away with his thumb.

He feels lightheaded when Geralt brings his thumb to Jaskier's lips and with a low "open" pushes it in his mouth. Never in a million years would Jaskier think he'd find licking his own precum off someone's fingers hot, but here he is. Sucking around Geralt's finger, eager to please.

"Good. That's good," Geralt says as he pulls out his thumb and puts his hand back on the bard's cock. He feels Jaskier shiver and smiles when he notices how red his cheeks have gotten. When he picks up the pace of his strokes, Jaskier looks up at him suddenly, hands going to clutch at his shoulders.

"Geralt, I've been hard for quite a while now-"

"I'm aware," Geralt cuts him off, never stopping his hand.

"I'm- what? I'm _saying_ , this could all be over very soon if you- fuck. If you don't slow down."

Despite his words, Jaskier starts moving his hips to meet Geralt's hand, whining quietly. Geralt huffs out a laugh.

"You can come, Jaskier," he says and swipes his thumb over the head of Jaskier's cock, making him moan quietly. "Then, I'm going to open you up with my fingers and stuff you with my cock."

Something in the way Geralt says it screams command and Jaskier feels heat begin to coil low in his stomach. Groaning, he hides his face against Geralt's chest and nods.

"Does that sound good, petal?"

Jaskier nods, his eyes squeezing shut at the intense pleasure.

"Say it."

"Good. Sounds good. Geralt," Jaskier gasps hotly against the Witcher's chest. "I'm close-"

It takes him just a few more strokes to start trembling in the Witcher's hold and spill in his hand with a choked off whimper.

"There we go, little flower."

Geralt lets the bard sit on his lap and cling to him for a minute until he comes down from his orgasm and starts squirming again. He then makes Jaskier stand up and lie on the bed while he goes to get the oil from Jaskier's bag.

Jaskies makes an indignant noise as he looks up.

"How do you even know where- Have you been _watching_ me?"

Geralt sighs.

"You're not exactly discreet about it."

Jaskier feels his cheeks flush again. He's very much discreet about his prefered pastime while stuck in the woods with Geralt, thank you very much.

Geralt laughs softly when he sees Jaskier's pout.

"I don't need to watch you to know what you've been doing. Anyone with a pair of eyes and a brain would know. Also the Witcher's senses help a bit," he says with a chuckle.

Jaskier stores that information away to be mortified about it later and sits up to take Geralt's hard cock in his hand, stroking it slowly. He looks up to see the Witcher's eyes shut in pleasure. Jaskier starts stroking quicker, adding a twist at the end that makes a shudder run through Geralt's body.

Just when he moves to replace his hand with his mouth, Geralt opens his eyes and puts his hand on Jaskier's shoulder, pushing him away gently. The bard looks up, his eyebrows lifted in question.

"Not today, little flower. How about you lie down for me again, yeah?"

Jaskier nods and complies, watching Geralt coat his fingers in oil.

_Not today._

He spreads his legs and gasps softly when a finger presses against his hole gently and then applies a bit more pressure to push inside. Geralt stops once it's fully inside and looks up, suddenly doubtful.

"You've done this before, right?"

Jaskier smiles cheekily, his eyes full of mirth.

"What do you think?" he says and moans suddenly, his back arching when Geralt adds another finger and grazes it against his prostate lightly.

"Brat."

Geralt starts moving his fingers gently, pushing them against the bard's prostate occasionally, making him let out these needy little whimpers that make Geralt's cock throb. He takes his time stretching Jaskier out, adding a third finger when the bard starts pleading for more.

"Ger- Geralt," Jaskier pants, moving his hand to wrap his palm around his cock, hard and leaking again already, only for it to be batted away. He whines and brings it back petulantly.

"Jaskier," Geralt growls and presses his hand to the mattress. "You don't need your hand to come, do you?"

Jaskier feels delirious. A sudden new hot wave of arousal washes over him at Geralt's commanding tone, his cock leaking out more precum. Maybe he doesn't. What was the question again? He tries to gather his thoughts to reply through the haze of his delirium, but all that comes out of his throat is a sob.

Geralt curses quietly and stops moving his fingers, which only earns him an unhappy whine.

"Jaskier, I need you to listen," he waits for Jaskier to nod. "Good. If at any point you want to stop, you tell me, okay? Or squeeze my hand twice if you can't. Can you do that?"

After Jaskier nods again, Geralt starts moving his fingers. He frees Jaskier's wrist that was just pressed to the bed and intertwines their fingers in a suprising gesture of affection. Jaskier squeezes his hand lightly and Geralt squeezes it right back, as if reassuring the bard that he's still here, that he can let go and trust Geralt to take care of him. With his other hand, he presses his fingers right against Jaskier's prostate and holds them there, making the bard writhe and let out hoarse little cries at the constant stimulation.

Jaskier grabs the assaulting hand, not to push it away, but to hold on to Geralt, to get that reassurance from the new point of contact. Geralt feels his heart swell in his chest.

"Does that feel good, petal?" Jaskier manages a soft hum. "You want to come for me, Jask? You can, petal, I have you."

Jaskier's head starts thrashing from side to side as Geralt pushes his fingers a bit farther. He looks down to see Jaskier's stomach glistening with precum and clenching at the intense pleasure. With a final, almost inaudible, moan Jaskier comes without laying a single finger on his cock. Geralt continues moving his fingers to let the bard ride out his orgasm, and slides them out carefully as soon as Jaskier relaxes back against the mattress.

The Witcher can't help but wrap his hand around his own cock to relieve some of the ache. He lets his eyes drift shut as he moves his hand in slow strokes.

After a minute, Jaskier's weak moan brings his focus back to the bard. Geralt's breath catches at how utterly _debauched_ his little bard looks. His hair a mess, cheeks a pretty shade of pink, eyes full of overwhelmed tears. He's breathing heavily, chest rising and falling quickly. Jaskier tears his eyes away from the Witcher's cock and looks up at his face, their gazes locking.

"You're gorgeous, petal. I wish you'd see how beatiful you look for me right now," Geralt leans down to connect their lips in a gentle kiss, his hands caressing Jaskier's body, trying to soothe the slight tremor that's shaking it. He pulls away and rests his forehead against Jaskier's, just breathing for a second, giving him time to come back to himself a little. "Do you think you can come one more time for me, little flower?"

Jaskier takes a moment to think and then nods.

"Want- um," the bard stutters when he hears how hoarse and weak his voice is. His cheeks turn red. "Want you inside. Want to make you feel good, please."

Jaskier chokes around his plea and a few embarassed tears fall down his cheeks, which Geralt is quick to wipe away with a gentle thumb. There's a part of his brain that feels mortified at Geralt seeing him cry the very first time they have sex, but he feels too out of it to stop his tears now. Geralt doesn't seem to mind.

"Shh, Jask. You make me feel so good, you're so good," Geralt presses his lips to Jaskier's chest, right where his heart is beating wildly and hears his quiet moan at the praise. He then moves his mouth to Jaskier's nipple and tongues over it for a moment, pinching the other one between his fingers gently, enjoying all the little whimpers the bard lets out.

When Geralt finally pulls away, he makes a quick job of spreading some oil on his cock and pushing Jaskier's legs a little further apart, smiling softly at Jaskier's eager expression. Geralt moves closer, presses himself against Jaskier and pushes, until the head of his cock slips inside.

" _Oh_ ," Jaskier gasps wetly and raises his hands to grab Geralt's shoulders and pull him closer, seeking comfort. The movement causes more of Geralt's length to fit inside and a shudder run through the bard's body.

"Okay?" Geralt whispers, stopping halfway inside to give Jaskier time to adjust. He knows he's big and while most of his _women_ partners had no complaints about it, he knows it must sting for Jaskier. So he just waits for the bard to nod timidly and leans down to press his lips to Jaskier's temple, tasting the salt of the tears that were there just a moment ago.

Geralt puts his hand on Jaskier's hard cock and starts stroking it as he pushes inside slowly, inch by inch, until he's buried inside. He captures Jaskier's lips in a calming kiss, swallowing his moan.

"That's it, petal. Look how good you are," the Witcher whispers, right into Jaskier's ear, making him shiver in pleasure. His oversensitive cock twitches against Geralt's hand. "Take me so well."

Jaskier can't help a whimper at the praising words. He's always loved when people acknowledged and pointed out his achievements, but when it's Geralt, praising him for being _good_ , for making him feel good, it does something to him. He hugs Geralt tighter, which earns him one more kiss to his flushed cheek.

After a while, when he's sure Jaskier's ready, Geralt starts moving. They are slow, careful thrusts that make the bard arch his back beautifully and close his eyes at the pleasure. For a second, he wonders if he'll ever experience something more intense than this but then Geralt picks up the pace, nudging at Jaskier's prostate with every thrust and wraps his hand around his cock, stroking quickly.

"You want to know how I knew you were there, petal? How I knew you were watching me fuck that girl?"

And Jaskier has already _forgot_ about that somehow, about what led them to this moment. A wave of hot shame hits him suddenly, but then he opens his eyes to meet Geralt's intense gaze, full of lust and heat behind it. Jaskier gasps. Geralt's not upset with him. The knowledge that Jaskier watched him makes him _excited_.

Oh god.

Jaskier nods.

"I could smell how turned on you were, petal. How much you wanted to be that girl. To have me fuck you instead," Geralt growls and gives a particularly hard thrust that earns him an overwhelmed mewl. Jaskier feels like he's on fire. Or his cock is, at least. He tries, almost unconsciously, to move his hips to get away from Geralt's hand on his length, but Geralt just starts stroking faster. Jaskier's eyes fill with tears again. "I could hear your hand stroking your cock, Jaskier. You were touching yourself right in that hallway, where anyone could see. I could smell your arousal."

Jaskier sobs quietly, turning his head in shame.

"I did. Wanted you to- Geralt, I-"

Jaskier chokes on another sob and closes his eyes, startling a little when Geralt leans in to kiss his wet cheek and nose over his temple.

"I wanted that too, little flower. Wanted to fuck you instead. To see your pretty little body writhing underneath me. Wanted to make you come and see how gorgeous you look when you do it," Geralt's voice turns softer, but he's still giving Jaskier quick, hard thrusts, prodding at his prostate every time.

Jaskier feels like he's going to go insane. He feels a tight pull low in his stomach and gasps softly. It's building so quickly that his body starts twisting, overwhelmed with all the attention.

"Geralt- Geralt, please," Jaskier feels his lips move as he starts babbling something else, but he doesn't care to focus on his words.

"I have you, petal. I have you," Geralt swipes his thumb over Jaskier's cock. "Come for me. One last time, little flower."

And Jaskier's _gone_. He shudders with the pleasure that goes through his entire body and feels his cock leak out a few droplets of come.

A moment after that, Geralt pulls out slowly and Jaskier hears him groan as he spills over the bard's stomach.

\---

It takes Jaskier at least twenty minutes to come to and feel like a person again, to clear the fog that's been clouding his mind. When he finally does, it's to Geralt's arms wrapped around him securely, one of his hands stroking through his hair.

Jaskier opens his eyes and looks up at Geralt with a tired smile.

"I feel like I just died and resurrected again."

Geralt laughs.

"You very well may have, petal."

"I like that," Jaskier says as he moves his head to lay it on Geralt's chest.

"Hmm?"

"When you call me that. Didn't think you had it in you."

Geralt hums again.

"I didn't, either."

"I also didn't think you wanted me.. like that," The words slip out accidentally, Jaskier's brain still refusing to work properly. He feels Geralt tense up against him and his heart starts beating faster, suddenly nervous. Just as Jaskier's about to apologize, Geralt speaks up.

"I do. Want you. Since that time at the ball last year.

Jaskier lifts his head to look at Geralt curiously.

"Oh? Do tell."

Geralt sighs, but there's a fond smile playing on his lips now.

"When you left with that servant girl, it made me jealous. Took me a moment, but then I realized why," Geralt moves his palm to cup Jaskier's cheek. "And the accident in the brothel yesterday made me realize you wanted me, too."

Jaskier nods, breathless.

"Since the very first day, Geralt. Since I first laid my eyes on you in that tavern."

Three years. It took them three years to figure out they wanted each other.

Jaskier laughs joyously.

"What are you laughing about?"

Jaskier looks up again with a grin on his face, making Geralt's confused expression soften again with a smile of his own.

"I don't know, I'm just happy."

They lie quietly after that, just enjoying having each other so close at last. Jaskier nuzzles into Geralt's chest and breathes him in, smiling happily.

"Don't ever want to move again. Want to stay here forever. Can we?" Jaskier murmurs softly.

Geralt hums.

"As long as you want, petal."

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this took me over a month to finish... I don't even know. I hope you like it and please leave a comment if you do, I can't express how much I appreciate every single one :)


End file.
